A Spicy Dish
by Colher123
Summary: a normal boy wakes after a walk through the forest up on a beach in the Alola region, how will he continue with his life and will he make new friends and possibly even enemy's. Follow Luke as he journeys through Alola, trying to find a way home, but in the end does he want to go home. These are the questions Luke must answer on his journey. pokémon is owned by Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

 **Hello everyone, this is my first story so please read and review I hope you will give me feedback if needed, so I can change my story/writing style so that everyone can enjoy my story.**

* * *

 **A Spicy Dish: Chapter 1**

It was a normal day, I woke up in my apartment not far from the college where I study.

I am just a normal boy named Luke, I am 16 years old and I am a kind of a fanboy of Pokémon.

I walked to the bathroom and I showered and brushed my teeth, then I went to make myself some cornflakes. It was my day off, so I was thinking of going for a stroll through the forest not far from the city. As I changed my clothes to a blue shirt and light brown shorts and my walking shoes. I walked toward the door.

As I went outside I was greeted by some of the students who where in my class. I took my car and I rode to the forest that was 6 kilometers from the city I studied in.

I parked my park at the parking spot just in front of the forest's entrance. I took my backpack from the seat next to mine before stepping out of the car.

I walked towards the entrance of the forest I felt a little strange as if my instincts knew something was about to happen. I ignored the feeling and just began walking the path I usually walked, but the strange feeling wouldn't go away.

As I walked for probably 3 kilometers I entered a section of the forest that I hadn't been too. _''I thought I had explored the whole forest''_ I said to myself while walking through this unexplored section of the forest.

After some time, I sat down to eat my lunch. I opened my phone as I was greeted by my wallpaper of Mallow (I have kind of a crush on Mallow). I checked the time to see it was already 5 pm. I didn't realize I had been walking for so long.

I quickly ate my lunch, so I could go back to my car. I was also free the next day, so I didn't really have to hurry.

I still felt strange as if the place I was in was calling to me. I decided to explore a little bit more. As I walked further in to the forest the strange feeling became more and more intense as my curiosity grew with every step I took. I had to find the source of this feeling.

I then came to an abandoned ruin. Against my normal feelings I entered the ruin to find out that this place was the source of the feeling.

Then something from above hit me I fell unconscious to the ground.

When I woke up I was laying on a beach surrounded by people: a boy with black hair and a red hat (Ash), a small boy with orange hair (Sophocles), a girl with blue hair (Lana), a boy red brown hair (Kiawe), an older man with a white lab coat ( ), a girl with blonde hair and a white hat and (lillie), a girl with green hair (Mallow).

When I looked better I saw that the people standing there looked very much as people from Pokémon. Only the thought of Pokémon being real was enough for me to become unconscious again.

For the next few hours I spilt in and out of conscious. The only thought in my head is: how will I continue..

* * *

 **So that was my first chapter I hope you have enjoyed it please read and review. If you have feedback please say it in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is my second chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Spicy Dish: Chapter 2**

''Professor when is he going to wake up'' I heard a boy ask to an adult who apparently a professor was. I tried to sit up strait but a pain in my back prevented it.

''Professor kukui the boy you found is awake'' the nurse said. ''Hello, I am professor Kukui this is ash'' he said while pointing at a boy with a blue white shirt and a red hat. ''Who are you?'' the professor continued.

''I am Luke Salvador. Where am I?'' I asked. ''You are in the Hau'oli city hospital on Melemele Island. I and my students have found you two days ago on the beach, if I may ask how you ended up unconscious on the beach?'' was the reply I got from the professor. ''I am sorry, but I don't remember much, I only remember walking one moment in the forest and the next laying on the beach.'' I said. ''OK I am going to ask when you may leave the hospital.'' He said before walking to the nurse.

''Nurse Joy when can he leave the hospital?'' he asked to the nurse. ''He may leave at the end of the day, he should be fine maybe a little dizzy but nothing permanent.'' The nurse said. ''Thank you nurse Joy.'' The professor said before walking back to Luke.

''You may leave the hospital at the end of the day, but do you even have a place to stay if you don't even remember how you got here?'' the professor asked. ''No sir I don't.'' I replied. ''You can stay with me and Ash, and please call me professor Kukui.'' Kukui said. ''Thank you'' I said.

 **A few hours later.**

''You may leave the hospital, you may feel still a little dizzy, but you will fully recover from any injury you got'' nurse Joy said to me. ''Thank you nurse Joy'' I replied.

Professor Kukui tighter with Ash was waiting in front of the hospital for me. If there was any doubt I was in the Pokémon universe it was taken away when I saw Ash his Pikachu.

''Come along Luke, I guess you haven't met Ash?'' Kukui said. ''No, I haven't, hello Ash I am Luke.'' I said to Ash. Before Ash stood a boy with light blonde hair, blue eyes like the ocean and a blue shirt, brown shorts and walking shoes. Ash was wondering where he came from. ''Hello Luke, I hope you will remember what happened to you.'' Ash said. ''I hope you are hungry because we are going to eat'' Professor Kukui said.

As the three of them walked to a malasada restaurant. ''I love malasadas'' Ash said while Pikachu agreed with Ash. ''Have you ever had a malasada Luke?'' Ash asked. ''No, I haven't'' I said. ''You really must try one'' Ash said.

As they entered I smelled a delicious smell. I couldn't wait to try a malasada. Professor Kukui ordered the malasadas. ''Eat'' he said. Ash and I didn't wait a second longer, we began eating the malasadas.

''What did you think, did you like the malasadas'' Kukui asked after the meal. ''I did I really did professor.'' I said. We all walked out of the restaurant and began walking to Kukui's house.

''Did you have any Pokémon Luke before ending up on the beach because we didn't find any pokéballs?'' Kukui asked. ''No, I didn't.'' I replied. ''Tomorrow that will change then.'' The professor said. ''Ash, why are you here in the Alola region?'' I asked Ash, I had to know if in this universe Ash still wanted to become a Pokémon master. ''I am here to complete the Island challenge and become a Pokémon master.'' Ash replied. I let out a silent sigh, I was relieved that this universe was probably the same one from the Pokémon anime.

''You can sleep together with Ash in the loft I have placed a second bed, so you can sleep there.'' Professor Kukui said as we arrived at his house. ''thank you so much professor that you are doing this for someone you have just met'' I said to Kukui. ''We couldn't let you sleep on the streets could we, and after I founded you on the beach I felt responsible for you.'' He said as they entered his house. ''I am so tired Ash said'' while walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kukui and I did the same, after that we changed in our pajamas. Because I didn't have any pajamas I could borrow one from Ash. We all went to bed.

As I was laying in my bed I was thing through what had happened today: First I woke up in a hospital then I met two characters from Pokémon then I confirmed I was in the Pokémon universe with one look at Pikachu, then we went out for dinner and talked about many things, the professor said he would tomorrow do something about my having no Pokémon. With these thoughts Luke fell asleep.

I was waked by a barking rockruff. ''Luke wake up, breakfast is ready'' Kukui said. As I came down from the loft I saw that Ash and kukui were already sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast. ''Come sit down Luke.'' Kukui said. I have arranged for you to pick a Pokémon today so that you can also create a bond with a Pokémon you will be choosing him or her after breakfast. As he ate his breakfast he was wondering which Pokémon he would chose.

As Kukui had said after breakfast they walked outside where Kukui took out three pokéballs. One contained a popplio, one contained a Litten and the last contained a rowlet. ''You may chose from these three Pokémon Luke. I was thinking hard and long about my choice but in the end, I chose…

 **LITTEN**

I picked up Litten and began hugging it, I could see litten also liked me. ''take this'' Kukui said while handing over Litten's pokéball. ''Now that you have chosen your Pokémon I think it's time you met the other people who founded on the beach, let's go to the school.'' Kukui said while Luke, Litten, Ash, Pikachu and Kukui began walking to the Pokémon school.

* * *

 **So that was my second chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review**


End file.
